Our Feelings
by Kuroko-Hinako
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang perasaan Minato dan Kushina satu sama lain mulai dari mereka masih di akademi, sampai pernikahan mereka. RnR please? saya tahu cerita ini jelek, tapi tolong jangan di-flame... special for PriscallDaiya


**Ohayo minna-san~**

**Fic ini didedikasikan buat temen saya yang eksis plus unyu, ****PriscallDaiya****! Buat PriscallDaiya moga-moga kamu suka~ :D**

**Mari kita mulai saja fic oneshot ancur ini... -_-**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-**_**sensei**_**. Terima kasih karena sudah membuat Naruto yang kami semua sangat nikmati selama lebih dari 10 tahun. Kami semua akan menunggu hasil karya Anda yang lain! :')**

Kushina's POV

Sewaktu aku pertama kali melihatnya, yang terlintas di pikiranku adalah sifat dan wajahnya yang kelihatan feminim.

Aku bahkan yakin kalau saja dia memakai baju berlengan pendek dan rok, semua orang pasti mengira dia itu perempuan.

Dan mendengar impiannya yang ingin menjadi seorang Hokage hampir membuatku ingin tertawa. Jujur saja, aku berpikir bagaimana mungkin orang seperti dia bisa menjadi Hokage, ninja nomor satu di desa?!

Tapi...

Semakin lama aku mengenalnya, entah kenapa ada suatu hal yang membuatku tertarik dengannya.

Apa mungkin karena rambut kuning keemasannya itu yang mencolok? Atau mungkin matanya yang sebiru lautan?

Beberapa kali aku membayangkan diriku bisa mengelus rambutnya itu. Dan berkali-kali juga aku menatap matanya lebih lama dari yang seharusnya.

Ada apa denganku?

Kenapa sekarang setiap kali aku menatapnya jantungku berdebar-debar?

End of Kushina's POV

Minato's POV

Sewaktu aku melihatnya, yang terlintas di pikiranku pertama kali adalah betapa gayanya yang mirip sekali dengan anak laki-laki. Yang kuingat dari dirinya waktu itu adalah dia itu adalah kunoichi yang paling tomboi di kelas.

Dan jujur... aku sedikit takut dengannya. Sejak aku mendengar kabar bahwa ia menghajar habis-habisan anak-anak yang memanggilnya 'tomat' (aku harus berterima kasih pada _kami-sama_ karena aku bisa menahan mulutku sendiri untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu...), aku memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu sering berhubungan dengannya.

Tapi entah karena takdir atau apapun itu, aku selalu bertemu dengannya setiap kali ada kesempatan.

Dan kenapa sekarang aku tertarik dengannya?

Apa mungkin karena matanya yang entah sejak kapan kuanggap sebagai salah satu mata terindah yang pernah kulihat?

Atau mungkin rambutnya yang semerah bunga mawar?

Ada apa ini?

Apa yang terjadi denganku? Mengapa sekarang aku selalu merasa senang setiap kali bertemu dengannya?

****Kuroko-Hinako****

Kushina's POV

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, dan perasaanku padanya tidaklah kunjung hilang, melainkan semakin kuat.

Jujur saja, ini sebenarnya membuatku sedikit kesal, karena perasaan aneh ini –yang entah sejak kapan kuartikan sebagai perasaan cinta- membuatku terkadang kehilangan fokus saat menjalankan misi dengannya. Hei, aku bisa saja kehilangan nyawaku! Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

Tapi... aku tak bisa menyangkal bahwa diam-diam aku menyukai perasaan itu. Perasaan senang ketika ia mengajakku berbicara, perasaan bahagia ketika ia memuji ketangkasanku dalam menghadapi lawan, dan perasaan rindu ketika ia menjalankan misi tanpaku.

Setelah ia dianggap sebagai pahlawan di desa karena ia mengalahkan satu pasukan _shinobi _ Iwagakure sendirian dengan jurus barunya (yang kemudian menjadi asal nama julukannya, 'Yellow Flash'), banyak sekali perempuan, baik itu _kunoichi_ atau warga sipil biasa, mulai mengincarnya.

Aku khawatir karena sebagian besar wanita-wanita itu berparas cantik, sehingga pada akhirnya ia memilih salah satu di antara mereka. Dan kemudian melupakanku.

_Melupakanku_. Itu mungkin terjadi. Menurutku aku tidak cantik, sifatku serampangan, mirip seperti laki-laki (aku bahkan tidak kaget ketika waktu kita pertama kali bertemu, ia mengira aku ini anak laki-laki!), dan tambahkan juga hobiku yang sama sekali bukan _girl's thing_, mengisengi orang dan makan _ramen_. Apalagi kalau di depanku ada semangkuk _ramen_, kesopan santunan di meja makan akan langsung kulupakan.

Aku berusaha untuk merelakannya, karena aku tahu sampai kapan pun dia tidak akan pernah memilihku. Dia bisa dengan mudah memilih wanita manapun di desa. Tidak akan ada yang menolaknya.

Sampai pada suatu hari, ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku terdiam. Saat itu aku sedang di dalam apartemenku waktu ia mengetuk pintuku. Dan ketika aku membukanya, ia berdiri di depanku sambil memegang sebuket mawar merah. Wajahnya bersemu merah sebelum ia berbicara dengan gagap.

"K-Kushi-_chan_, mau jadi pacarku?"

End of Kushina's POV

Minato's POV

Sial!

Sepanjang hari ini aku benar-benar bingung! Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya supaya dia mau menerimaku?

Hari ini aku bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir. Sejak aku mengalahkan hampir semua pasukan Iwagakure, mendadak aku punya _fangirls_ku sendiri. Setiap kali seorang wanita melihatku, mereka pasti langsung mencecarku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti, 'Minato-_kun_! Jadilah pacarku!', 'Minato-_kun_, mau pergi makan malam bersamaku?' atau lebih parah lagi, 'Min-_kun_~ bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahku, BERDUAAN saja? Kita akan melakukan 'hal-hal' yang menyenangkan~'

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding.

Dan tentu saja, semua 'undangan' itu kutolak dengan halus. Sebenarnya, aku sudah lama menyukai seseorang. Dan aku berencana untuk 'menembak'nya hari ini.

Hanya saja aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan dan apa yang harus kubawa untuknya.

Sial! Sial! Aku takut dia akan menertawakanku dan langsung menolakku.

Dan aku pun berkonsultasi (?) dengan sahabatku, Fugaku Uchiha. Dia sudah lebih lama 'tersiksa' dengan para _fangirls_nya sendiri yang tidak kalah banyaknya denganku. Dia pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Itu bukan urusanku!" adalah 'solusi' dari si Uchiha sombong ini. Kalau saja aku tidak sedang bingung setengah mati, aku pasti sudah menjitaknya.

"_Ne_, Fugaku! Kau kan sudah lama berpacaran dengan Mikoto, kumohon bantu aku! Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Kushi-_chan_?" tanyaku dengan muka memelas.

Fugaku cuma mengernyit jijik melihat mukaku.

"Berhentilah memandangku dengan mata memelas seperti itu," Fugaku masih menjawab dengan dingin.

Tapi aku tidak menyerah. Aku masih menatapnya dengan mata memelas yang kubuat-buat.

Akhirnya ia menghela napas.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku menyerah!" Fugaku memijit pelipisnya, "saranku cuma satu, pergi dan katakan langsung padanya!"

Aku melongo.

"Hah?"

"Kau itu tuli ya? Lebih baik kau cari dia dan langsung katakan di depannya kalau kau mau jadi pacarnya! Masalah selesai, dan berhentilah menanyaiku lagi! Dasar _baka_!"

"Kau yang _baka_! _Fugaho*_!" Fugaku melotot ketika aku menggunakan nama panggilan yang sangat dibencinya, "cara itu mungkin berhasil untukmu! Yang kita bicarakan di sini itu _Kushina_, Kushina yang itu! Kau kan tahu sendiri dia itu kelihatannya membenciku!"

"Siapa yang bilang dia itu membencimu?" Kali ini Fugaku mengangkat alisnya.

"Yah, dia itu selalu menghindariku setiap kali kita bertemu. Dan akhir-akhir ini, kalau aku terlalu dekat dengannya, dia akan langsung membuang mukanya..." aku bilang.

"_Ba~ka_," urat di pelipisku menonjol ketika ia memanggilku bodoh untuk entah-yang-ke-berapa-kalinya, "apa mukanya memerah setiap kali kau terlalu dekat dengannya?"

"Eh... iya?"

"Kalau kau dikerubungi _fangirls_mu apa dia menunjukkan raut wajah tidak suka?"

"Aku tidak pasti, tapi sepertinya... iya."

"Lalu apa dia menatapmu lebih lama dari yang seharusnya?"

"Kurasa iya."

"Artinya dia itu menyukaimu, idiot!" Fugaku menjitak kepalaku. Dengan keras.

"_Ittai_...!" aku mengusap-usap kepalaku yang menjadi korban jitakannya. Benjolan besar mulai muncul di tempat ia menjitakku.

Fugaku mendengus, "lebih baik kau segera menembaknya sebelum ada yang merebutnya, Minato. Dan kusarankan kau membawa bunga. Wanita biasanya lebih mudah jatuh hati kalau kau memberinya hadiah!" dan hanya itu saja, lalu dia pergi.

Aku hanya cemberut memandang kepergiannya sebelum aku melakukan apa yang diperintahkan (?) Fugaku.

Malam itu juga aku dan Kushina makan bersama di Ichiraku Ramen. Dan besoknya, hampir semua _fangirls_ku tahu aku sudah punya pacar.

End of Minato's POV

****Kuroko-Hinako****

Normal POV

Minato masih mencoba merapikan _kimono_nya ketika seorang _shinobi_ tiba-tiba masuk.

"Minato-_san_, Kushina-_san _ sudah siap."

Wajah Minato sedikit memucat sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk kaku.

Minato keluar dari ruangan itu, dan mendapati bahwa Kushina sudah menunggunya.

"Kushi-_chan_!" Minato berseru kaget. Iris birunya tidak bisa berhenti memandang wanita cantik di hadapannya. Kushina memakai _kimono_ merah untuk pernikahan, dan rambutnya yang biasa hanya diikat satu kini digelung dan dihiasi dengan jepit rambut emas. Minato bahkan berani bersumpah calon istrinya ini jauh lebih cantik daripada dewi manapun.

Benar, hari ini hari pernikahan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki.

"Hei, Minato-_kun_," Kushina terkikik sebelum merapikan _kimono_ Minato, "dasar kau ini! Sampai sekarang pun memakai _kimono_ dengan rapi saja kau tidak bisa!"

Minato hanya tersenyum malu.

"_Gomennasai_..." kata pria bersurai kuning itu.

Kushina hanya tersenyum.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi," Kushina kemudian menarik tangan Minato menuju ke ruang pemberkatan.

Minato tersenyum lembut melihat calon istrinya, sebelum ia mengikuti Kushina ke ruang pemberkatan.

Dalam hatinya, ia berterima kasih pada dewa atau dewi manapun itu yang sudah membuat mereka bisa bersama.

**END**

*****_**Fugaho**_** = Itu cuma nama panggilan buatan saya buat Fugaku (ampuni saya, Fugaku-**_**san**_**! DX). Dari kata Fugaku digabung kata **_**aho**_** = bodoh, jadi **_**Fugaho**_**. Artinya itu 'Fugaku bodoh'.**

**HIEEE! ONESHOT GAJE MACAM APA INIII! *nangis di pojokan***

**Sekarang saya cuma bisa berharap para readers suka fic ini... :'( **

**Tuh, PriscallDaiya-**_**chan**_**! Itu fic gaje pesenanmu! Awas kalo ga suka! *narik bazooka* #bercandaaa**

**Oke, sekian dulu dari saya, sampai ketemu lagi di fic saya yang berikutnya!**

**RnR please?**

_**Sayonara**_**,**

**Kuroko-Hinako (last name: uzumakiheiress)**

**07/01/2015**


End file.
